Eternity vs Infinity
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Lady recognizes the magic Thanos used. She is furious because the Infinity Stones are her Sister Court. So she goes to find Thanos and give him a piece of her mind. And probably a piece of her fist. (Freewrite so don't look too deep into it unless you are interested in my crack multiverse in wich case please PM me or look for any fics with The Lady)


**I was asked to fix Infinity War in the Multiverse. After seeing it, I simply had to agree.**

"Your Highness!" one of the Sentries called running into me as I barreled down the hall like Daleks were attacking.

"I know! I felt it! What the hell?!"

"We aren't sure, Highness, but life signs across the galaxies are dropping by half!"

"What?! How?!" I roared not slowing up as I raced to my throne room. I stopped two guards, waving them behind me. "You, gather the Elements of Eternity! You, start activating the Sky Trenches. Infor mem the second they are up!"

"Yes, Princess," they said dashing to their duties.

I spun back to the Sentry and waved him follow and speak.

"The only thing we can concur is that the Titan found the Infinity Stones," the Time Lord said. As soon as I spoke the words images of six stones appeared in my mind, taking the form of six gems, wom I at once recognized from Golden Magic's life as they were the Golden Crystal of Earth's Court.

"They are-"

"I remember them," I said, "The Sky Trenches won't be able to hold this off. I have to get to Golden Crystal's Galactic Chambers! I have to get a shield up around Gallifey before it's too late!" I veered sharply left and took the stairs two at a time up to my Chambers.

"Highness!"

"Inform the Elements what's going on!"

"I… I… Yes, Princess," he complained, softly turning and walking to the throne room. I pressed my hand against the door filling it with magic and opening the door.

I took a deep breath. This was going to take massive amounts of magic that my physical form couldn't take. "Gallifrey Golden Crystal Metamorphosis," I whispered. The magic surrounded me and the Crystal became me. I became magic and stone. I lifted my palms to the amplifier and summoned the shield.

The amplifier only acted as a speedier way to spread my magic across the planet. The curse of the wish of the Infinity Crystals drew nearer, quickly spreading over every inch of the cosmos.

I would fix this. The only one who I wouldn't fight over this level of decimation was God, Himself. I know I could bring them back but first I had to get to Golden Earth and get her Court of Infinity back. Then we would restore what had been destroyed.

I felt the shield complete just as the curse struck. I gasped from the pain I felt from the magic the crystals had been forced to use. Their cries were screaming in my head and I felt tears drip down my face. "I will help you. I _will_ make this right."

Suddenly a warm hand touched my shoulder. I cut my eyes to my left and found Hiccup standing there, tears dripping down my own face.

"You hear them, too," I said, not asking.

"You know I do," he responded. I nodded and we turned back to the stairs. "I think I could hear them even if you and I weren't linked."

"It is because they are our sister court. There are fewer Infinity Stones to my Twin's duties are more governing than protection but they act in a similar capacity to our own purpose," I explained.

"They want to protect and have been forced to destroy," he surmised. I nodded my agreement. We continued down the hallway, Crystal and human until we reached the Throne Room's arching doorway.

The doors echoed open like thunder and the Courts and Councils dropped to their knees when they saw the form I was in, the Elements of Eternity making their own gem salutes despite being in their current forms.

Elsa, Fayoriana, Ezrabet, and Millie had clearly been crying, Millie, no doubt, due more to her youth. Shilo, Fen, and Enna had tearstains on their faces but looked more ready to slaughter the Titan than grieve those lost.

I strode to my throne's dais, Hiccup taking his place among the Elements. I looked down at those gathered.

"You have all been informed of the recent Cosmic development, I trust," I started.

"Yes, my Crystal," I was echoed back by the Elements, the other Courts and Councilors nodding in agreement.

"I am sure you are all eager to return home to check on the safety of your loved ones as well. I can assure the Councilors that all on Gallifrey were spared. Those who were not from here, I can make no promises other than if they are gone I _will_ get them back. I swear it."

They couldn't hide their fear in their eyes. "I beg you remain here, safe until I have returned and can confirm the return of your loved ones," I begged. "Elements, I require your aid and a ship. We are going to Titan. We are going to face Thanos and I am going to give him a piece of my mind then I'm going to hand him his ass."

The Elements and Courts and Councils bowed as I stepped down from my dais, my form as Golden Crystal shedding as I spoke. I was enraged. This was mine and Golden Crystal of Earth's universe. And he had taken Golden Earth's Court. This was unforgivable, not to mention the attack on my Universe. It was my job to protect it and I had been challenged. It. Was. On.

 **Well There is chapter One. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
